Brick Wall and Firecracker
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: What was Tatsuki's problem? Kotarou was desperate to find the answer; he wanted his closest friend back, his Tak-kun. [AU, preslash, drama and romance Kotarou/Tatsuki, Yuuto/Kyoko and Kotarou/Mio (previous)]


**Title: **Brick Wall and Firecracker

**Author:** Koiranruusu = Jisra Lumina

**Beta: **Fire

**Fandom: **Hands off! by Kasane Katsumoto

**Rating: **T / K-13

**Pairings: **Kotarou/Tatsuki, Yuuto/Kyoko and Kotarou/Mio (previous)

**Genre: **AU, preslash, romance and drama

**Warnings: **Cousin incest if you count it, more like preslash

**Disclaimer: **Hands off is the property of Kasane Katsumoto. I don't own anything, I just play with her characters for my own amusement.

**Summary: **_What was Tatsuki's problem? Kotarou was desperate to find the answer; he wanted his closest friend back, his Tak-kun._

**Challenges: **Valloita fandomi - _Hands off! _and Hieman tuntemattomampia fandomeita II - _Hands off!_

**A/N: **I was going through my box of manga and this series reminded me of it's existence. I had to read it again, and as normal nowadays I got many ideas for fan fics while reading, one of the ideas is now here for you to read. This story is a short one that I for some reason wrote in English even though my English is quite rusty. Hope you still enjoy it.

...

* * *

...

_**Brick Wall and Firecracker**_

Was it weird that he was constantly thinking about Tatsuki? And not always in the positive light, in fact Tatsuki was so annoying that Kotarou wanted to bash his head to a brick wall, he was quite certain that the wall was the more yielding one of the two of them.

At the moment Mr. Gloomy was skulking about at the convenience store, how was Kotarou supposed to work there, when his cousin was behaving so suspiciously? He was sure that the customers all thought that Tatsuki was a criminal about to rob the place, he looked the part too all those black clothes and gloves. Why the hell was Tatsuki wearing them in the middle of the summer?

He wasn't going to ask about them, he still remembered how violent Tatsuki got when the police officer tried to take them from him and how stubbornly he maintained his silence even when answering the questions would've kept him out of the police custody.

What a mess that incident had been, Yuuto was stabbed, he himself was nearly killed again and Tatsuki had been the prime suspect most of the time. Somehow Tatsuki was also the one who solved the case, saved the day and Kotarou like so many times before. He was always there when Kotarou needed his help, but other than those times, as many as they were, he was an absolute jerk with a personal bubble big enough for a small crowd.

What was Tatsuki's problem? Kotarou was desperate to find the answer; he wanted his closest friend back, his Tak-kun. The boy he loved more than anyone else. His crush for Mio came nowhere near the feelings he had for Tatsuki. It was more than little pathetic, to tell you the truth.

He and Mio had called it quits a while ago, Mio had had her own doubts about their relationship since Tsutsui's stunt, and she said that anyone with eyes could see the bond between Kotarou and Tatsuki. She had still given him time to see it himself, it had taken some serious thought and few tantrums, but now Kotarou was ready to admit his feelings.

It didn't make the situation any easier, they lived together with their grandfather, they were still cousins and Tatsuki was still as stand-offish as ever. Kotarou didn't know where to start if he was going to make this work for the both of them. He couldn't tell him when the guy got short with him saying good morning, or ignored any conversation that involved him even when it was to ask his opinion of something important.

Yuuto wasn't helping him, with the way he was always insinuating that they already were on intimate terms. Well, that was before Yuuto got together with Kyoko who still lived in Kobe, it was quite the surprise when the manwhore got tamed and in a long distance relationship at that.

— Isn't your shift over already? I drive you home, Tatsuki stated and was at the door before Kotarou had taken in what he had said.

This was something new. Not the impatience but the offer. Kotarou wanted to tell Tatsuki off and reject the ride, but this was also a chance to be close to Tak-kun and that decided it for him.

So five minutes later Kotarou had a helmet on and was hugging Tatsuki's middle tightly as the wind made his clothes slap and flutter. If this was all he was getting from Tatsuki at the moment, then he was going to make it matter all the more.

_*Tatsuki/Kotarou*_

_...Brick wall and Firecracker..._

_..._

* * *

_..._


End file.
